Of Emeralds and Sapphires
by Wicked Flaw
Summary: There were many colored jars, and all of them held a special substance. With the right ones, anything could happen, but the price was dear...DracoHarry fic! You have been warned. complete summary inside um... this will not be updated for a while. sorry!
1. Dissappearing

well... I seem to be on a roll... I just completed a few one-shots and I have been working on this for awhile now... plus a hundred other half written stories... I am going to try to get those up and posted so... it make take awhile for those, but this one... I want to have completely posted within a few months!

* * *

Disclaimer: I want to shoot the person who thought of these! Their so hard! I think it's understood that I don't own the characters... Why do I way to say/type it as well? It's not like I am getting any money for this... on the conrtrary, I am probably losing money! I use my time writing these stories that I love to write when I could be working at a second job...no. I rather write...

* * *

Of Emeralds and Sapphires

by Takara R. M.

* * *

summery: There were many colored jars, and all of them held a special substance. With the right ones, anything could happen, but the price was dear. Harry looked at the jars. Yes. He would do it. He had to. A war was coming, he needed to be ready... Draco/Harry fic! You have been warned

I know that the rating says M, but it is really MA. It wouldn't let me put MA and M was the closest! Warning! Mature content! one-shot made two chapters... will post second chapter soon!

* * *

Chapter 1 Dissappearing

He sat there, listening to clock chime. Ten. It was ten at night. He heaved a sigh as he felt a chill from the on coming wind.

Every night was like this. Every night he sat there staring into the night sky asking the same question.

"Why?" Why him?

The wind carried his voice over the land to all the corners. Returning, once again, to him.

There was never an answer.

* * *

Thursday, December 12th – mid-morning 

Potions –

Harry sat there in his usual spot. He was early, very early. Looking around, he felt compelled to move. Move his seat to a new location. Something new. Something different.

Standing, Harry picked up his belongings and walked to the back of the room. Setting his stuff down on the desk in the farthest corner, he sat waiting for the other students to arrive.

A few moments later, Snape walked in from his office and hesitated in his tracks before continuing to his desk. He was not at all surprised to see Harry there, as the boy had been arriving early for a month now. No. It was the fact that his student was now seated at an empty desk at the very back of the room.

As the students filed into the room, no one noticed that Harry was at the back. Ron and Hermione looked slightly worried – but not to overly concerned – that their friend was not there.

Snape started class promptly on time. Everyone was a little surprised that he had not commented on Harry's 'absence'. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, leaving the seat next to Ron vacant. Class went smoothly – or as smoothly as one of Snape's classes gets – and only five points were taken from the Griffendors.

When class ended, Ron and Hermione were the first to leave, seemingly interested in finding their missing friend. Draco was the last to leave, sending his two lackeys on ahead of him. Yet, as he was heading toward the door, he saw something in the corner. Or rather… someone. With a smirk, he stepped outside the door and waited in the hall.

* * *

Harry sighed as he stood and walked up to his professor. He set four small jars on the desk. He proceeded to place his vial from class with its brethren and handed Snape a parchment filled with Harry's own graceful scrawl. 

Snape took the parchment and read though it while Harry brought out a small cauldron. Snape looked up and nodded his consent. Harry got to work without hesitance.

Opening the sapphire blue jar, Harry carefully scooped a few spoonfuls of the sugar like substance into the cauldron. The substance look every bit like the sweet grain, except for its penetrating blue and small glow the radiating softly. Then Harry poured half of the liquid substance from the emerald green jar. Like the stone, the liquid's color was not a stable shade of green, but seemed to have a flux of many different shades, never staying one color for longer then a few milliseconds. Without blinking, Harry poured all the substance from the snow-white jar. Pausing, Harry placed his hand over the cauldron with the mixture and closed his eyes.

Snape watched approvingly as the mixture began to bubble, then suddenly stop and go black. Harry, keeping his eyes closed, held out the last jar – the blood red jar. Snape pour some of the mixture into Harry's jar and the rest into an onyx black jar that he brought out from inside his robes. Harry closed the jar and opened his eyes to start cleaning everything up. Snape wrote a few things on the parchment and waited for the boy to gather his things. The professor handed the parchment to Harry with strict instructions. The young wizard offered no reply. He merely turned and left the room not noticing the figure watching over him.

* * *

: Draco's Point of View: 

He was in there for a while. I kept peeking inside to see what they were doing. Unfortunately, Potter's body was in the way, so I could not see what was on the table.

When Potter started to clean up, I saw Severus writing on a parchment, which he gave to Potter. Alas, I was not close enough to here what my godfather was saying to the Boy-Who-Was-Bloody-Hot-And-Bloody-Could-Not-Die.

I turned around quickly as Potter moved to leave. My heart was racing. _What were they doing? Why was Potter sitting at the back of the class?_ Many more questions raced through my mind, but the left with the wind when Potter emerged from the class.

It always strikes me, in moments like this, how sad Potter is. His eyes speak volumes of sorrow and loneliness. It always reminds me of when I first offered my friendship to him. Unfortunately, those snobby, selfish little Gryffindors got to him first and brainwashed him.

When I had first seen him, my heart broke. He had this air of innocence around him that just called to me. To my very soul. Very being. Then I saw that blasted scare. Harry Potter. The boy whose sadness leaked from him in waves as that of the ocean was bloody Harry Potter. Nevertheless, at that moment, I cared not.

Of course, Luscious was furious when he learned that I had offered my friendship to the Bastard-Who-Bloody-Nearly-Defeat-Luscious'-Master. I could not bring myself to tell him about the boy that I saw, even to save myself from the choice dark curses that Luscious inflicted upon me.

At school, at night, I silently cried before I went to sleep. I never cry for my self or in front of others. It was a sign of weakness. Yet, during those moments that I let the salty liquid run down my face, I can only think of one person. Harry. And during that time, he is Harry, not Potter or any other name. Harry. Just Harry. Beautiful, sad Harry. I cried for I knew that he would not – no, could not – cry for himself. To do so, would be selfish, and my Harry is anything and everything if not selfless. It is a quality of his that I praise him for and my reason for crying.

Gryffindors are not so lovey, dovey as an outsider might believe. No. They are the most self-centered people one could hope not to ever meet. Harry is the complete opposite of them. He is the emerald in a sea of rugged glass. He should have been put into Slytherin. If he had, my Harry would have true, loyal friends and would not have an air sorrow surrounding him.

The Slytherins could see Harry's grief; they could taste it in the air. They could _see_ Harry. The Gryffindors my not be able to, but the Slytherins could and they wanted to do something, anything they could to help ease it.

Looking at Harry now, walking dejectedly down the corridor, I feel a surge of hate for those so-called friends of his. That was my true reason for tormenting them. It was my revenge for Harry.

Sigh. _Why is Fate so cruel?_

I start following the Beautiful-Boy-Who-Lived out of the dungeons, still pondering what went on after class.

* * *

:Normal POV: 

At dinner, Harry was nowhere to be seen. The Gryffindors where in chaos. What would they do without their famous star? The Great Hall was unusually quiet and everyone jumped when the double doors swung open.

Snape came walking in swiftly to the head table and took his place. His left eyebrow rose at how quiet it was. Looking toward the Gryffindor table, he saw that Potter was absent and was not at the least surprised.

Unfortunately, Hermione also saw the Professor's look and began a heated whispering conversation with Ron.

* * *

11:30 pm – Same Night 

Everyone was seated in a chair. No one said anything. They were all waiting for _Him_ to talk. Snape brought out a parchment and passed it around. From the wide range of expressions, it seemed that no one actually comprehended what was going to happen.

Harry placed a blood red jar on the table. A collective gasp rang out through the room.

Then all went silent as Harry opened the jar.

* * *

to be continued...

* * *

hehehe. Sorry about that. I will have chapter two up quickly so you don't have to kill me... My friend PK has first rights to that... It seems that she gets angry with the places that I decided to end my chapters...hn. Oh well. 

Please Read and Review! I know I like this story... I know that PK likes it... I want to know what you think! Ja ne.


	2. Conversations

**

* * *

**

Of Emeralds and Sapphires

* * *

**By: Takara R. M.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: There were many colored jars, and all of them held a special substance. With the right ones, anything could happen, but the price was dear. Harry looked at the jars. Yes. He would do it. He had to. A war was coming; he needed to be ready... Draco/Harry fic! You have been** **warned**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: ok… chapter 2! I have thru ch. 3 and am working on ch.4 right now… along with everything else….. . **

**Disclaimer: No. there, I said it….. (growls)**

**

* * *

**

**Genres: Romance, Humor, Drama, Who Knows… **

**Rating: Death Sentence (NC-17) CENSORED! (for Sexual Content, Adult Language, OOC-ness, Dangerous Muse, Slowly click away... Oh!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Conversations**

Four voices spoke quietly in the soft glow of a candle. Two men sat opposite of two women.

"Are you sure that this is safe?"

"Safe? No."

"Then why did you agree to let him do this?"

"That's what I would like to know!"

"Oh let it be! It was the boy's idea and he made the choice."

"No one was talking to you."

"Please, please. Let us stay calm and rational – "

"Rational! Oh, yes! Sure! Why not!"

"Please-"

"Was it rational to let the boy go on his own? Was it rational to tell him everything? Was it rational to let him even consider this? Was it rational to let him gather everything? Was it rational to _help_ him? Was it _rational_ to aid him in starting the process? Was it _Rational!_"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Why?" Sobbing.

"Does it matter? It's too late to stop now. If he does, his soul is forfeited."

Unbelieving stares.

"It is true. Harry is already beyond the point of no return."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"No. We must let everything happen as it happens-"

"Without interfering."

* * *

Hermione grabbed her boyfriend's arm and hauled him into an empty classroom. It had been four days since Hermione started noticing Snape's odd behavior. Today, she was going to prove to Ron that Snape definitely has something to do with Harry's disappearance.

But Harry had not disappeared. He was almost always there, in his classes, that is. He never went to the meals. Dobby took it upon himself to ensure Harry had three meals a day. Harry had become a shadow. He could be in a room and no one would see him. Well, not "no one".

Draco watched Hermione drag the lusty-eyed red head into the nearest empty classroom with a scowl of disgust. The scowl was quickly wiped away, though, when cool silver met sorrowful emerald. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Draco sighed. As the days went by, Draco concentrated on finding Harry in any class they had together. He never approached the other boy, but it helped his pure-blood nerves knowing the other boy was still around.

He was looking for Harry now.

Potions was not as lively as it was when Harry and Snape had their battles. House points stayed out of the negative and even the Slytherins received Snape's condescending glare. At the back of the class, Draco got a glimpse of raven hair falling over slightly tanned skinned. _Good._

_

* * *

_

Harry saw his former 'friends' go into a room. Suddenly, his eyes met enticing silver depths. For a moment, Harry felt the desire to step out of the shadows, into the light and straight over to the Slytherin. But, a slight pain in his shoulder drew him back and he slipped away into the potions classroom contemplating his self-imposed situation.

Tomorrow was the next step of the potion. Everything was going smoothly now, even if many of the professor expressed their wishes for him to stop. Not that he could. Once the potion is started, it must be completed. Unfortunately (or fortunately, as Harry viewed it), one of the jars he had was cracked and he needed to replace it. For him, it meant a trip out of the caged walls of the school. To the professors, it meant trying to send someone else, only to have the poor victim come back with no memory of going anywhere.

Harry barely felt to urge to laugh at their stupidity. He warned them. He told them that _he_ needed to go and that _he_ was the only one who could handle the jars. Did they listen? No.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey had her hands full trying desperately to cure those who dared to try to touch his little blood red jar. The only sane one seemed to be Snape. Harry found himself coughing slightly when Snape started snickering as Albus himself tried as well.

And then Sinistra came back… Harry shivered mentally. The poor Astronomy professor would not talk to anyone and pointedly refused to have anything to do with either the Headmaster or Harry. After that, no one volunteered to go. It was Snape who suggested that Harry go, but Minerva stepped up. She refused to let one of her House go 'out among the dirty streets' when she herself could.

Harry sighed out loud. Adults were so foolish.

* * *

Hermione shoved Ron against the wall of the classroom, her lips attached to his. Ron gladly let his girlfriend take control. Hermione kept snogging him for a few minutes before stepping suddenly away leaving Ron to watch her questioningly.

"We need to get Harry back. He is everything to our House. Besides that, our status is in the school is declining the longer Harry stays missing." Hermione raised her hand to halt Ron's response before he even had a chance to think of one. "I _know_ Snape is involved. I _saw_ him look at Harry's spot and not be surprised that he was missing. I swear! Then in our class, he acts as if it is perfectly normal for Harry to be missing! And-"

"Hermione! Stop! I believe you!"

"What?"

Ron sighed as he gently took the bushy haired girl into his arms. "Since our little… debate in the Great Hall, I've been watching Snape a little more closely too. I agree with you, Snape does seem to be up to something." _That doesn't have to be about Harry._

"You do?" Hermione asked seductively.

"I do," Ron replied breathlessly as Hermione began running her hands up and down his chest.

"Show me." And he did.

* * *

**Midnight**

Harry walked into the dark little shop on the corner of the street. He knew he was being followed, but it did not matter to him. _Let her be a fool. I have already warned them plenty of times._

Harry groped his cloak the instant; he was in the shop. Looking around, he took note of the new items among the shop. _Expanding a bit, I see._ Shaking his head, he made his way to the back of the shop where he knew the two owners – sisters – would be.

McGonagall followed quickly after Harry. _My, the boy walks fast._ She was determined to follower her student and ensure his safety. She stopped suddenly when she saw Harry enter a little shop.

**_Tipped Half-breed Wings_**

Hesitantly, the professor made her way into the shop, only to find herself standing in the hospital wing of Hogwarts the moment she was through the door.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Ok peeps… that was chapter two… short, I know… sorry about that. I promise that chapter three is much longer…. .**

**So you see, there's this little button on the lower left of this page… I dare ya to click it! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…. Please leave a pretty little review for me! I'll luv ya! **


End file.
